


Full Moon Ficlet #391- Enchant

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek teases Stiles for his choice of magic words.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #391: Enchant





	Full Moon Ficlet #391- Enchant

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> This one is short and sweet because all of my writing energy has gone into A Very Sterek Summer. I still think it's just kind of silly and fun.
> 
> I didn't send it to my betas due to time constraints (and how many fics they are already working on for me at the moment), so any errors are my own. If you see any glaring spelling or grammar errors, please kindly let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey

Stiles sat on the floor in the middle of the rebuilt Hale house, books surrounding him as he pressed his hands to the ground and shifted his body around to consult another book. Derek leaned in the doorway, hands crossed over his chest, watching his mate. A fond smile spread over his face as Stiles muttered a few words and another book flew across the room and landed in his hand.

“Did you actually just use a Harry Potter spell?” Derek asked, startling Stiles into dropping the book and throwing out a hand. Derek barely sidestepped the snowball that flew at him and disintegrated before hitting the wall.

“A Spark’s magic is all about belief, Mr. Hale,” Stiles did in a perfect imitation of Dumbledore and they both started laughing. “It’s fun to use the Harry Potter spells and their easy to remember.”

“See the movies three hundred times apiece would make them memorable.”

“Shut up, they’re enchanting,” Stiles told him, wiggling his fingers and whispering, “ _ Tarantallegra, _ ” under his breath and bursting into tears when Derek begins to cha-cha across the room, glaring at him.

“You know I hate when you use your magic on me,” he growled, flashing his eyes until Stiles stopped the spell. Derek dropped onto the floor next to Stiles and picked up a book, flipping through the pages. “What are you working on?”

“I’m trying to figure out a way to combine information,” Stiles explained. “We have so many books and a lot of them hold the same information as another one, so I’m trying to come up with a database of some sort that will cross…” He trailed off as he turned himself again to reach for another book.

“You’re that bored?” Derek asked, knowing that insurmountable projects were Stiles’ way of distracting himself.

Stiles shrugged, turning a few more pages before calling out ‘ _ Accio’ _ for another book. Standing up, Derek stopped the book before it reached Stiles and set it on the ground. He offered Stiles a hand, pulling him up to stand.

“Come on, let’s go watch Harry Potter for the 301st time,” he said and Stiles chuckled, taking his hand and letting himself be led out of the library and down to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there. If you prefer Twitter, I'm 'JolynnMG' there.


End file.
